


The Fruit of My Labor

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga, PxL, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Queen Bean hires a new gardener so Pealsey can focus more on becoming king.Peasley--isn't very happy.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, luisley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Roses

“A new gardener..?”  


“Yes, my prince.”  


As far as the Beanish prince was concerned, he didn’t need a gardener. Going out to tend to his roses was one of his few moments of solitude he cherished. Being alone, to him, was practically a rarity. So, suddenly summoning a gardener out of nowhere upset the prince to a degree.  


“Whatever for?” He questioned, running a hand stressfully through his golden locks.  


“The Queen needs you to focus more on your personal duties. You’re soon to be king, and she needs you to learn responsibility.  


He scoffed, slipping on an overcoat and making his way towards the door. “Where is--,” his squire stopped him, shaking his head. “No need.”  
Peasley paused, furrowing his brow as he opened his mouth to speak before his squire silenced him. He walked passed the prince and into his room, motioning towards his window. The prince followed silently, leaning out of the now open window silently.  


He looked out past the railing and down at his garden below. In front of his bushes of Forget-Me-Nots and peonies stood who he recognized as the beanish citizen who normally planned their flowering arrangements for events, Blaque P.Witherspoon. However, he wasn’t alone.  
Next to him, donned in a green cap, sweatshirt, and blue dungarees was a tall, slim man. Something about him struck a chord in Peasley. He was so familiar to him, yet he couldn’t place his finger on where he’d seen him.  


“Squire?”  


“Yes, my prince?”  


"What’s his name? The gardener.”  


“Luigi. One of the Mario brothers, if I’m not mistaken.”  


Every memory came crashing down on Peasley at once. His gifting of the golden rose to the green clad plumber, his flirtatious behavior. The relationship they held throughout the entirety of their adventure together.  


“Oh dear..”  


Peasley tried to ignore the heat steadily growing in his face. He felt like a dumb teenager again. He thought he was over the warmth that seemed to blossom in his chest at the thought of the other. The chaste kisses they shared, the love they made, it was all back suddenly.  


And Peasley didn’t know what to do about it.  


“My prince..?”  


Peasley flinched, pulling himself in from the ledge and letting out a breath.  


“Thank you for your time, squire, please leave me.”  


“But, my prince—“

“Please..?”  


The squire opened his mouth to rebuttal, but closed it with a sigh. He bowed, walking past the prince and closing the door behind him with a soft click.  


————  


Peasley continued down the hallway with a huff, making his way to the dining room. He’d woken up late again, for the second time that week. He’d been having dreams, dreams that he wouldn’t dare recount of asked. Nor would he state who they were about.  


The gardener had been invading his thoughts since he’d first showed up, which had now been three days and two nights exactly, which Pealsey definitely wasn’t keeping track of.  


And he certainly wasn’t avoiding him when every possibility of interaction reared its’ head.  


It seemed like every corner he turned, Luigi would run into him, mumble out an apology, and be on his way back to the garden. Peasley never got a chance to apologize, with how flustered he got when their bodies made contact.  


This was turning out to be an awful addition to their castle’s staff.


	2. Geranium

Laying his head down in his bed, Luigi let out a tired sigh.

Gardens required far more care than he anticipated, this one especially.

He'd been only working here less than a week, and he'd already grown tired. But, he needed some way to pay for his and Mario's shared home. After leaving on the Odyssey to save the princess yet again, Mario instructed Luigi to go out and get a job before he flew him out for his balloon race gig after 4 or 5 months.

Seeing an easy opportunity, he applied for the gardening position in BeanBean Kingdom. Prior however, he didn't realized he'd have any interaction with Prince Peasley.

He'd nearly forgotten about the prince, and the love they'd had. Everything resurfaced, and it just made things..tense

Luigi rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow with a grunt. He didn't want to think about the feelings he harbored toward the prince, not that there was a chance it'd go anywhere if he'd decided to tell him.

..But what if it did go somewhere..?

Luigi hugged his pillow, sighing in frustration. He didn't need to be thinking about this.

He needed sleep.

\- -  
Peasley walked out into this garden, staying on the cemented path as he perused his plants. Spending his days doing paperwork and swearing on treaties and laws was excruciatingly boring. He'd decided to go out for a stroll in his garden to clear his head before he had to go back to his drag of a day.

He paused to examine his daises, smiling down at the small buds before a tap on his shoulder made him nearly leap fifty feet into the air. Keeping his composure, he turned around, laughing off his startle before he spoke.

"My! It'd be nice to have a warning next time. What can I do for--," his words caught in his throat, his eyes widening at the source of his scare.

There stood Luigi, his hair mussed and head slick with sweat. His cap was clasped in his hands, which he held close to his chest. He still held the same anxious demeanor Peasley remembered, like he was trying to shield himself from the world, but he couldn't help thinking about how handsome he looked. He seemed to go glow. Whether it be from the beating sun or just how he saw the other, he couldn't tell.

Peasley swallowed dryly, painfully aware of the heat steadily rising in his face. He grinned crookedly, trying to hold a brave face.

"H-Hello!" He cringed at the crack in his voice. He was too loud. He didn't want to scare the other off just because he himself was. Luigi chuckled, smiling back at him and nodding to him.

"W-Was um-- was t-there something you needed?" Peasley managed to squeak out. Stars above, he felt like he might just combust. Luigi snorted, lifting his watering pail with a shake.

"Water?"

"Mhmm."

Peasley nodded, stretching his arms high above his head with a satisfied grunt.

“Right. The faucet in the gardening shed isn’t quite working yet, so follow me!”

With a flourish, Peasley spun, striding away with Luigi at his heels, following like an eager puppy.

__________________________

It wasn’t long before they made it to the prince’s quarters. Peasley flicked on the light, waving Luigi in. They walked through his dining room and into his bathroom. Once there, he motioned for Luigi to put the watering pail in the sink.

He let the pail fill before shutting off the water and handing him the pail. 

“There you go!” Peasley beamed, watching as Luigi took the pail gracefully. Luigi curtsied, chuckling a softly before waving a hand shyly at Peasley as he turned to leave. 

“You’re most welcome! Please don’t be afraid to stop me again if you need anything!”

Luigi beamed, waving once again as he made his way back down the hall. Peasley watched him leave, staring until he couldn’t see him anymore.

He didn’t want to admit that he was absolutely smitten.

__________________________

The rest of the day Luigi spent rolling over his interaction with Peasley in his head. He had begun questioning if the prince even remembered the relationship they had, but judging by the brilliant blush that overtook his face, he recalled it well enough.

He uprooted a handful of rogue dandelions, grunting with exertion as his thoughts raced on. Luigi wanted to see him again, that much was obvious, but what could he do? He certainly didn’t want to come off as desperate, but all he could think of was how the prince held him back then, showering him in unconditional love and affection.

And he wanted every drop of it back.

But, how to go about confessing when he could never bring himself to speak was proving to be quite the conundrum.


	3. Dandelions

Every Sunday, the Prince gathered every member of staff to their enormous dining room for breakfast. They treated their staff well as it was, but seeing them light up at the mention of Sunday's breakfast put a smile on Peasley's face.

Watching everyone file into the dining hall cause Peasley to pause and notice something. Everyone was filling into their seats, but an odd feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. 

Oh dear..Luigi--

Seeing as he was new, he wasn't aware of their weekly breakfast. The thought of the plumber turned gardener sitting alone in his quarters being the only one on the hall made his heart clench.

Excusing himself, Peasley fled the hall, leaving through two double doors. His stride was so quick, he nearly sped past his room.

He paused, fighting his hesitation and bringing his fist to the door, knocking softly.

"Luigi! Please come to the dining hall, it's time for breakfast!"

He was met with silence, so he tried again.

"Luigi..?"

A soft, muffled groan left the room. Filled with concern, Peasley opened the door a peak.

All of the lights were off, which wasn't a surprise, but the room smelt sickly. Ignoring the smell, Peasley stepped inside on light feet, feeling his way through the dark. He stumbled on what he assumed was a shoe, strewn haphazardly about, and he yelped and caught himself.

"H-Hello..?"

The voice came from far off to his right, and he quickly felt his way around, walking forward. He nearly slammed into the door, stopping when he felt the doorknob push into his side. He turned it but paused, raising his voice so the other could hear. 

"Luigi? It's Peasley. I'm coming in, alright?" 

A noise of affirmation left the plumber and Peasley turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open. 

His room was extremely cold, enough for him to have to repress a shiver. Luigi was splayed out on his bed. His face, ears, and nose were tinted red, and sweat slicked his hair to his face. 

He was wearing a pale green shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He looked disheveled and exhausted. 

..and, okay, somewhat cute. 

Silencing his thoughts, Peasley gasped softly, kneeling next to the bed and pressing the back of his hand to Luigi'a forehead. 

"Are you alright?" He questioned softly. Luigi's eyes slowly drifted over to the beanish prince, his head falling limply against the pillow. Luigi whined, closing his eyes with a groan. 

"I think I may have a fever," he rasped. A shiver racked his frame, his breaths coming out labored and raspy. 

"Oh! Oh dear. How long have you been like this for?" 

Luigi folded under Peasley's gaze and frowned guiltily. With a shaky inhale, he spoke. "Last night. I thought it was nothing, but it seems like its worse than I thought.." He slipped further beneath the blankets with a cough, downcasting his eyes. 

"Perhaps we should take you to the infirmary?" Warmth practically radiated from the plumbers head. He was extremely hot to touch. 

This wasn't good. 

This wasn't good at all. 

Luigi wheezed out a breath, forcing himself upward as he did so. "S-sure, I don't see why--" a gentle hand pressing to his chest stopped him in his tracks. He trailed his eyes upward, watching the prince slowly go from a soft green to a vibrant red. "No! A-at least, not now? I wish not to bother you. Maybe j-just stay here and rest a bit more..?" 

Luigi eyed the prince with an air of confusion but shrugged, slipping back down to his previous position. He shuffled under the covers, letting his head fall against the pillow. 

Peasley stared down at him all the while, choosing it best to stay and watch over the other as he slept, just in case he needed anything! 

This wasn't weird, was it..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me about any typos! (There will be more chapters after this, I just can't edit that at the moment ;v;)
> 
> ~b0n3'd


End file.
